


A Crime of Comfort

by zycroft



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/pseuds/zycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-rated alternate take on the scene in "Family Business" in which Beecher doesn't push Keller away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crime of Comfort

The smell of his hair was thick as Keller pressed close against Beecher. His calculated touch was focused on massaging his right shoulder, his left absently stroking down his arm and reaching between his legs.

There was a moment just after the silky skin made contact with his calloused palm that Beecher tensed, and Keller thought he’d blown it. But Beecher relaxed under his ministrations and fell back against him.

Keller continued to stroke him gently, knowing that too much too fast would bring back memories of Schillinger and get him nowhere. His right hand worked out a knot in Beecher’s shoulder and he couldn’t help the smirk when those lips fell open and a sigh filled their pod.

He traded his left hand for his right, maintaining the same light caresses as before while digging into tight shoulder muscle with his left fingers. He let his head fall forward and brushed his lips against the impossibly soft skin at the nape of Beecher’s neck. He could feel him hardening in his hand and couldn’t resist pulling him back against his own hardness.

Beecher’s cock was still filling out in his hand and he began to suck softly at the skin beneath his lips, listening to Beecher’s moans and sighs. He trailed his left hand down his back and brought it around to rest on his stomach, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to feel Beecher’s ass, it was too soon. Slow and steady wins the race.

When Beecher whispered “Please,” in that quiet little-boy’s voice he had when he was feeling vulnerable, Keller decided to find out just how far he could go.

“What do you want, Toby?” his voice low and seductive. “Anything you want. Anything. Just tell me.”

Beecher didn’t answer.

“You want me to keep stroking you? You like how this feels? Mmmmmm. I want to make you feel good. Want me to stop? You don’t want me to stop, do you?”

Beecher shook his head and Keller breathed in a fresh burst of shampoo and sweat and Beecher.

“Yeah. Feels good, right? Your cock is so hard and feels so good in my hand. I wonder what it feels like in my mouth? To feel your hot skin against my tongue, look up and see you watching me suck you off?”

Beecher bucked against him and Keller took a moment to lick his left palm, then traded hands again.

“I wanna see that, Toby. I wanna see your face as I suck your dick, see when you come in my mouth. Can I see it? Please?”

For a still, silent moment that dragged to the end of time and back, Keller thought he wasn’t going to get an answer. And then Beecher nodded.

Keller turned him in his arms and kissed him, pressing his body against him at the same time he was pulling him in closer. He felt Beecher’s cock brush over his through the material of his shorts and cursed himself for wearing a pair that had buttons tonight.

He broke the kiss and looked into Beecher’s eyes, heavy-lidded with arousal and passion.

“You sure, Toby?” The answering nod was for Beecher’s sake, and as he dropped to his knees, he wondered if Beecher knew that.

Beecher’s dick was hot in his mouth, the soft skin gliding over his tongue even as he fought not to choke on the rush of heat enveloping him. He pressed his lips tight and set his jaw as he began to move his head in long strokes back and forth while his right hand danced over the heavy sack dangling against his chin and his left clutched possessively at the other man’s hip.

He looked up at Beecher and was pleased to see that the man had his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open in pleasure, and Keller took advantage of this unobserved time to watch the sweat bead on Beecher’s shoulders and roll down his chest. When he brought his head forward and opened his eyes, Keller smiled as best he could and hummed in the back of his throat.

Beecher’s arousal ratcheted up notch by notch, and Keller brought his hand between his own legs, fumbling the button open and grasping at himself. He launched into an all-out pace on his own body and increased the suction of his mouth. He shortened his strokes on Beecher’s cock and began swirling his tongue randomly as his head moved back and forth.

Beecher finally reached down to touch him, grasping his head in one hand and planting the other against the sink to keep from falling over. He shuffled his legs apart a fraction of an inch at a time and was fighting his body not to thrust into Keller’s mouth.

Keller knew he was close and pulled off, ignoring the small cry that earned him, and smiled up at Beecher. “Yeah, Toby. You like that? You wanna come? Come in my mouth? You close?” Beecher just panted and groaned, words escaping him as Keller’s hand stroked him against his cheek and that low, seductive voice talked him off.

“I can feel how close you are. Feel how ready you are. Gonna feel so good. Been wantin’ this, wantin’ you. God you’re so sexy,” he rumbled. “Tell me you’re close. Tell me when you’re ready to come, Toby,” he finished before taking him back in his mouth.

Beecher gave a strangled sound in the back of his throat and Keller’s hand sped up on his dick even as he sucked harder on Beecher’s.

“Chris,” and his voice was strained as much as the cord in his neck and Keller was in danger of coming just from hearing it. “Almost…..there.” He was fighting to keep his eyes open and trained on Keller’s, but his gaze was drawn to the sight of his dick disappearing into that mouth, that devilishly talent mouth that was trying to suck his soul out of him and his hips jerked forward before he could stop them.

“Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss…….” It came out as a moan and Beecher was startled to see that Keller was coming over his fist even as he continued to suck his cock. When Keller opened his lust-blown eyes, Beecher couldn’t hold back and began thrusting into his mouth in short stabs that only fueled his passion.

When Keller took his balls in hand again, Beecher imagined he could feel the sticky fluid of Keller’s own release and the thought pushed him over the edge. His hips stilled and he imagined he could feel all the energy in the universe gathering inside him, coiling dangerously tight only to spring out again. He felt a wave of dizziness as his release spurted out of him and into Keller’s mouth. He looked into Keller’s eyes, saw the desire there, and his knees weakened under the intensity of the gaze.

Keller held him steady even as he regained his own footing, and couldn’t resist licking his lips with a lascivious smile. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he pulled Beecher into a tight hug, and there was no mistaking the gleam he saw in his own eyes.

“Come on,” he said softly. “Let’s get you back to bed.”


End file.
